


Again

by Kalloway



Category: Kiddy Grade
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "If we're here long enough, I suppose we'll have to celebrate again."
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2018-2019, The Lemonade Cafe





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC's Advent, 'red ribbon'

"It's a holiday season," Sinistra said softly as he eased their borrowed car onto the town's main street. Greenery was everywhere, tied with bright red ribbons and with shining gold and silver bells dangling from it all. Well, he'd have to look into that as soon as possible; it could only help their mission. 

"A variation on Christmas?" Dextera offered. Many planets still celebrated festivals that had originated on Earth, though the centuries had led to change after change, both in meaning and ritual. This did seem like a Christmas, or related, though. Aineas celebrated as well, but obviously had a very different rotational planet because that had been months ago. 

"I think so." Sinistra smiled. "If we're here long enough, I suppose we'll have to celebrate again." 

Dextera didn't say a word and Sinistra couldn't help laughing. He hadn't quite meant it, but... 

It wasn't a terrible idea, either.


End file.
